


The Pianists

by Fanfanfic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Can I Submit This For GCSE?, Choking, Dominance, Don't Judge Me, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Force Submission, Handcuffs, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Musicians, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piano Sex, Piano teaching, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Smut, Submission, Tags May Change, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Why Did I Write This?, Yixing Acts Dominant, is this too many tags?, lol no, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfanfic/pseuds/Fanfanfic
Summary: ~If you like it please leave Kudos so I know whether to carry on the story~Yixing shuddered. Being an Alpha himself, it shouldn't have been a common occurrence whenever his Alpha friend, by the name of Yifan, would joke to the group of friends about 'Yixing wanting domination'. He would laugh, suppressing the whimper that nearly came out. The rest of his eleven companions were all Alphas and were all too amused and engrossed in the situation to see Yixing slip out from under the table.This is my first Fanfic don't judge meeee...I can't believe I wrote this.





	1. Chapter 1

Yixing shuddered. Being an Alpha himself, it shouldn't have been a common occurrence whenever his Alpha friend, by the name of Yifan, would joke to the group of friends about 'Yixing wanting domination'. He would laugh, suppressing the whimper that nearly came out. The rest of his eleven companions were all Alphas and were all too amused and engrossed in the situation to see Yixing slip out from under the table.

He jostled his way through the plethora of University students who gave him his fair share of questioning glances and quickly located the sign for the toilets. His eyes flitted around hoping nobody could see the faint blush that dusted his ivory cheeks. Suddenly, he was met face first with what he thought was a wall, upon closer examination he realised it was his Music professor who whipped round to interrogate Yixing with a wolfish grin. 

"Oh Yixing, what a surprise, I was looking for you"

"U-h..." 

"Don't worry, I was just going to ask you regarding the ensemble peice you are working on with Yifan- have you made any progress with that tricky melody you were learning on piano yet?"

Just the sound of Yifan's name had Yixing nearly whining and could feel his fingers tingling. But he tried to put on a stoney facade, disguising the predicament he was currently in.

"I'm sure Yifan will help you out" and with that, Yixing's professor clicked his heels and walked briskly away. Unfortunately, he was left with the innuendo swimming about his brain.

Yixing stumbled into the toilets and quickly shut himself off from the rest of the world in a cubicle. He checked the state that he was in, using the camera on his phone and saw how wrecked he appeared. Glancing down, he noticed the slight bulge that adorned the front of his black skinny jeans. Guilt rattled through his being as he opened the gallery on his phone and searched for that one picture of Yifan and himself smiling stupidly. 

He let his palm travel smoothly over his erect nipples as his throat closed momentarily causing his breath to hitch in consequence. The sound of voices echoed and caught his ears as the bell for his next lesson rang. His pulse quickened with his hand while he quickly proceeded with unbuttoning the front of his jeans. The heat of his hand fanning over his hardening dick sent thrills running up and down his spine as he gazed into the digital image of Yifan. He imagined his strong sturdy hands taking care of him, his mouth leaving trails of heat all over his quaking body. Yixing thought about the searing pleasure they would feel as Yifan would dominate the smaller Alpha's body, using him as he wanted. The grip Yixing had around his dick caused it to twitch uncontrollably as he wanted something that was so wrong but to him, it was so right.

He dug his finger into the slit, feeling the burning sensation in his stomach become more and more intense with each stroke, breath being expelled in short puffs of air as Yixing's vision blurred. Images of Yifan flooded his mind as his hand was coated in a blanket of white. 

He bustled about the sink, clearing his hand of come and attempted to make himself look presentable. 

The door to his Music class swung open, nearly hitting Minseok, as Yixing tried to appear collected as a certain pair of eyes followed his every movement. 'This can't be happening' his panicked orbs fluttered round the room as he frantically tried to find a seat that was free; the only one was next to Yifan. Just his luck. Yixing snuck into his place as he recieved a questioning look from the empowering Alpha next to him.

"Where did you run off to at break, Yixing?" Yifan leered into the boy's ear.

Again, Yixing shuddered as his legs clenched together beneath the desk they were sharing. 

"I-I had to go and take care of some s-stuff" he attempted to make eye contact with the imposing figure leaning towards him, Yifan's smirk making his gaze fall to the floor. 

"Oh really, what kind of stuff?" Yifan pressed, Yixing gulped.

"Well-"

Yixing was cut off, just in time, by the Professor's booming voice.

"Get into your groups for practice please, if you need any midi leads, just ask!"

At the oppertunity, Yixing dashed towards the practice room with his favourite grand piano. The seat was plush and supported his weight as he pressed his index finger against a key. The sound resonated, masking the footsteps as a lurking figure approached behind him. Yixing carried on thr melody but as always, got caught out by a particularly tricky section.

"Do you need some help, Yixing?" Breath fanned over the back of his neck, in turn making Yixings now trembling fingers slip from the keys. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach as he squirmed under the elder's prying eyes. 

"No~" the end of the word turned breathy as Yifan leaned forward and over the younger, placing his fingers on the keys. Yixing was smothered in the Alpha's body as he picked up the mellow, woody notes of the other's scent. The deep breathing in his ear made Yixing shift below the boy's chest. 

"Are you ok?" The vibrating of his vocal chords brushed the top of Yixing's head making him more aware of the close proximity they were both in. 

Suddenly, Yifan's arms caged the smaller boy, restricting him of any movement. Upon instinct, Yixing emitted a warning growl and started to push against the elder's arms, the sound still rumbling in his throat. In retaliation, Yifan moved his mouth right next to his ear and let out a louder, more dominant snarl. Yixing's sound dwindled into a whine whilst his nose found Yifan's smell now laced with arousal...


	2. Chapter 2

The dominant Alpha's nose explored it's way through Yixing's hair, round the shell of his ears and finally down towards the vast expanse of his pale neck, begging to be marked causing Yixing to expell a shaking breath. Yifan had to stop his fingers from wrapping themselves round his throat. Instead, they slithered their way southwards and rested on Yixing's prominent hips. In retaliation, said boy whipped around, shoving Yifan backwards forcing the most fear inducing snarl he could muster. Evidently, it didn't work as the deep rumbling growl silenced him.

"Come on, you know you want this Xing" Yifan called from behind him, using his dominant tone that caused Yixing to expose the side of his neck slightly, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Just teach me Fan" he eveaded the question breathily. 

"As you wish" Yixing found himself surrounded by the heavenly scent that caused so much confliction in his mind. Said boy easily brushed past the weaker Alpha who found himself keening at the focused, determined and, most importantly, dominant eyes. Yifan replaced Yixing's place, propping himself on the antique seat. 

"And where do you expect me to sit?" The smaller Alpha's tone now laced in sassines which caused some provoking ideas to swim through his mind.

Instead of answering Yixing's question, he pulled his smaller frame between his stong thighs with a silencing 'huff'. Yixing was suddenly caught off guard and let out an embarrassing squeak causing a strange change in Yifan's scent, the underlying arousal becoming more prominent. He was sure that the man behind him could smell his own pheremones reflecting Yifan's.

"Play it for me Xing" the Alpha's breath fanned over his the exposed column of his neck, again causing the tilt of Yixing's head unconsciously. The firm hands returned to his hips, provokingly twitching up and down his sides which was certainly drawing his attention away from the melody he was supposed to be showing the other. 

Finally, Yixing gathered up the focus to attempt playing the piece. His fingers moved fluidly and swiftly over the ivory keys. The body behind him emittied a comforting warmth that he leaned back into subconsciously. Unexpectedly, the smaller boy felt soft, plush lips against the back of his neck, moving across his pale expanse. The breathy moan Yixing let escape from his throat influenced the teeth against his neck to clamp down and something behind him to twitch...

"Why did you stop playing?" The boy hadn't even realised his fingers had halted their movements. "Is something the matter?" Yifan growled out against the junction between his neck and ear.

"N-ng-no" Yixing could feel the smirk forming against his neck as he could also feel his own unfortunate erection forming making him squirm back into the body behind him. The sound resonated right next to Yixing's ear was the most intimidating growl ever heard. A whimper was the only thing that replied as Yifan's rough hands found themselves over the front of Yixing's forming bulge.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will always be read and responded to ^.^   
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Let me know whether you want more [°▪°]


End file.
